Unnamed woman in orange
|image = S1e4 couple at table.png |first = Headhunters (no lines) |last = The Stanchurian Candidate (no lines) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |personality = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble Pacifica Northwest Unnamed big-nosed man Woodpecker guy |minions = |enemies = Stan Pines Gideon Gleeful |likes = |The Mystery Shack |The Mystery Fair |Pioneer Day |Aquatic restaurant|Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat |Refunds }} |dislikes = Being lied to |powers = |weapons = Tomatoes |quote = "So adorable!" }}The woman in orange is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon. History Season 1 She attends the grand unveiling of Wax Stan at the Mystery Shack in "Headhunters," and becomes upset upon learning that Grunkle Stan lied about there being "free pizza" at the event. She ends up storming off with the rest of the angry crowd. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," she attends one of Gideon Gleeful's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, and later dines at the aquatic restaurant, where she becomes anxious to see whether or not Mabel Pines will agree to go on another date with Gideon. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," she is seen walking down Main Street, holding hands with a little girl. In "Irrational Treasure," she celebrates Pioneer Day with the rest of the town. She attends the Woodpecker guy's wedding to a woodpecker, and throws tomatoes at Stan upon Pacifica Northwest's signal. She attends the Mystery Fair with Shmipper and Smabble in "The Time Traveler's Pig." In "Fight Fighters," she eats at Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat with a fisherman. In "Boss Mabel," she is seen among the tourists in the Mystery Shack gift shop. She later runs out screaming when she sees the Gremloblin. She can be spotted at the Gravity Falls Pool, in "The Deep End" in a green bikini. In "Carpet Diem," she is seen walking down Main Street. Shorts In "Lefty," she makes another appearance where she is seen shopping for oranges. Later, she is seen on an escalator at Gravity Malls. In "Mabel's Guide to Art," she is among the people lining up for a "caticature." In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," she is seen in the audience for "Pony Heist." Season 2 In "Sock Opera," she attends Mabel's sock puppet show, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." She appears in "Soos and the Real Girl," walking on the second floor of Gravity Malls. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she is in the crowd of common-folk stationed outside of Northwest Manor to get a peek at the fanciness of the Northwests' party. In "Not What He Seems," she is seen on Main Street. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," she is seen at the mayoral debate. Personality She enjoys the Pioneer Day festival, Gideon Gleeful's shows and merchandise, finding the boy himself adorable, and she is a frequent customer at the Mystery Shack. She also likes eating out and refunds, though she becomes angry when someone lies to her. Appearance She has brown hair with curls at the bottom and a light skin tone. Her nose is small and round, with four freckles on it, and she has lashes on the bottoms of her eyes and large hips. Her typical outfit consists of a long-sleeved orange sweater-like shirt, light brown pants, brown flats, yellow triangle-shaped earrings, and she sometimes carries a deep reddish-purple purse with her. Sightings Trivia thumb|Blonde haired woman. *In "Boss Mabel," a woman waiting on line for Cash Wheel shares the same model, but with a different color palette. This blonde version was also briefly glimpsed in "Dipper vs. Manliness" walking down the street after Dipper Pines leaves Greasy's Diner gloomily. The original orange shirt woman and the doppelganger make another reappearance together, sitting two rows apart in "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" in The Royal Ragtime Theatre. ru:Женщина в оранжевой рубашке Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles